Can this get any more perverted!
by HinataxPein Lover
Summary: The title says it all.


Chapter 1

Hinata woke up at about 7:15 wiping the droll from her mouth she wondered about the weird dream she had about her and this boy sitting at a table and they were both eating some cake with tea, hinata didn't last long thinking about the dream because she looked at her alarm clock it read 7:20. Hinata jumped out of bed and fumbled around her room for her uniform and at the same time trying to do her hair. If someone had seen her right then, they would have thought she was crazy. She then raced to the bathroom for about 10 minutes then she came back out. While attempting to run and get her sweater and knee highs, she forgot to take off her pj's so they tangled around her and then she found herself in a fight with her bed sheets.

_Let go!_ Hinata shouted slightly. She then came crashing down onto the floor and suddenly she couldn't see. Starting to panic thinking she'd gone blind, she attempted to stand only to find herself tangled in her pj's, the sheets, and now the damn covers.

Her Cousin, Neji Hyuuga, finally decided to come and see did his cousin still have her brain, so he peeked in quietly.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" he asked as he watched his cousin fall on the floor with a loud thud. She had her pajama shirt around her eyes, so she couldn't see, he skirt was twisted, she had her homework hanging out of her mouth, and her socks were Mitch-match and to rap it up, she looked like a damn mummy, the sheets were wrapped around her like she was about to be put into a tomb. Neji raised a brow.

"Ano, I'm fine. I-I'm just a little tangled up here...c-can you help me?" Hinata asked, looking in the direction of her window instead of the door where Neji was standing. She really was a mess.

Neji shook his head and removed her pj's from around her body so she would move and then twisted her black skirt into place. He kind of scrunched his brow when he looked at her white uniform shirt. It looked like she was about to bust out of it. Then again, her mother had big stupid breasts, not that Neji was actually looking at his aunt like that, he just noticed it.

"Hinata I would hurry up if I was you, because you're about to be late on you're first day of school." Neji said then walked out the room.

She then grabbed her book bag and raced downstairs, tripping and falling on fifth stair and tumbling all the way down. Gosh, she was such a klutz. She heard giggling and looked to see her sister Hanabi, laughing her butt off. She would have laughed at herself too. She was in an awkward position, making her butt fly in the air, revealing her dark blue underwear. How embarrassing.

"Hinata you're so clumsy hurry up, before you're late for school." Hanbi then walked out of the room.

Hinata looked in the kitchen and saw her mother cleaning dishes; she skipped up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek "Mom I'm about to head out for school." Hinata stated then ran to the door.

Hinata started for her school and noticed Neji had already left for school already, Hinata sighed then countie to walk to school, " _Neji could have at least took me to school." _Hinata thought frowning.

Making her way to school Hinata noticed all the stares she was getting from the male population and frowned deeply and more when she heard what they were saying.

"Dude she's freaking hot"

"Her breasts look there about to pop out of her top"

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend"

"CAN I HAVE YOU'RE NUMBER"

The last guy comment made Hinata shiver and she quickly made her way to the office.

Coming to a corner Hinata felt something slam into her breasts.

"Ahh'' Hinata said looking down to see a guy that looked like he belonged in elementary, he had short dark blonde hair she really couldn't really see his face because it was STILL smashed in her breasts.

"Ano, could you get your face from my breasts." Hinata said felling mortified, people were starting to stare at them and it was just too boy looked up at Hinata and he seemed to be crying. Hinata countied to look at him he's eyes were a beautiful colored brown and his face looked like a child._ "he can't really be in high school could he"_ Hinata thought looking him over he was so adorable Hinata wanted to hug him, but Hinata didn't want to come off as crazy person that just started hugging some random boy she didn't even know.

"gomen I didn't mean to." the boy said looking down and trying to wipe he's tears.

"What's the matter." hinata said staring down at the boy he was so SHORT he like he was 4'9 and hinata thought she was short.

"Mori-Kun isn't coming here with me." he said tears falling, hinata instantly felt sorry for the little boy. Maybe he could be one of hinata's new friends.

"do you know anyone else." hinata started to pat he's back so he would fell better.

"No this is my first day here." he looked at hinata and she wanted so badly to make this boy fell better.

"maybe we can be friends, my names hinata Hyuuga what's you're name."

"Takashi Morinozuka, but most people call me Honey." he had finally stopped crying was staring at hinata.

"this is also my first time here as well would you like to be my friend." hinata said smiling down at him.

"Yes I would love to be you're friend." he said also smiling.

"Honey-Kun would you like to come with me to get my schedule."

"Sure I really don't have anything better to do."

Five minutes later

Hinata was so happy she had almost all her classes with Honey. She was so happy she skipped 2 grades in middle school, she was also shocked when she found out Honey was Junior like her.

"Hina-Chan shouldn't we be getting to are first period class for the day." hinata thought the nickname she got from he was too cute.

"Sure let's go." Honey grabbed hinata's arm and he dragged her to their classroom which was art.

"Hina-Chan let's go sit over there." Honey then grabbed hinata once again in dragged her over to a large table that didn't have any one sitting at it.

Taking a sit Hinata noticed the bell has ran yet so she decided to read her favorite book " _twilight" _hinata looked at Honey and noticed he took out this off pink looking rabbit and was sitting his head on the table with his thumb in he's mouth. That is so _kawaii _hinata thought while staring at Honey's adorable face.

15 minutes later

Hinata was so engrossed with her book she didn't notice the bell had run, into the teacher walked in the room and addressed her.

"you two most be the new students Hinata Hyuuga and Takashi Morinozuka right." the teacher had black hair and eyes and smelled like smoke.

"I'm Asuma you're art teacher i hope you enjoy you're time at "Senbon High". The guy then walked to his desk and started reading something.

Putting her book into her bag she noticed that Honey was still sleep in she didn't really wan to bother him, she just sat there as the students came pouring in.

As the final bell rang Honey opened he's eyes and stretched he's arms, " Hina-Chan has anything happened." Honey said trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"No the bell just rang."

After all the students finished coming in Hinata still didn't have anyone sitting at the table.

Sighing hinata quickly turned to the front of the room to see what the teacher was talking about.

After the teacher finished talking he told them to draw anything they wanted and they had free time after hinata finished drawing her picture she looked over to see what Honey was drawing. It was a picture of some cake.

"Sorry I'm late but I was doing something for the teacher next door." hinata quickly looked to the door to find 3 guy's standing there, hinata blushed because all 3 guys were extremely hot.

"Alright you're excused this time but next time I'm giving you 3 detention." the teacher said not even looking up at the students.

The boys stood in the door way for a while before they walked over to their table and sat down.

"Hello, I'm Honey nice to meet you guys." Honey looked at the guy's with huge grin on his face.

A guy with long blonde hair with a bang covering he's left eye and a high blue eyes with black eyeliner around his eye he had the same the standard uniform for boys which consisted of a black pair of pants a white collar shirt and a black jacket over that.

"I'm Deidara what's your name, yeah." he said looking at Hinata up and down.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata was as red as a tomato.

"This is Hidan and that's Pien yeah." Deidara said pointing to a guy with slicked back silver hair and amazing dark violet eyes he was just staring at Hinata with a huge grin on his then pointed at the other guy who had orange/red hair that was spiked his eyes were gray in they seemed to have swirls in it. what Hinata seemed to notice the most was his multiple piercings' he had 6 going up his ears with a rode going up his right ear, 3 piercings' going down his nose on both sides and 2 snake bites under his bottom lip.

"Nice to meet you guys." Hinata was really blushing now one was because all three guy's kept looking at her, the other was because they each had this really huge smirk on their face and it was creeping Hinata out.

"Hina-Chan I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back." Honey said standing from his chair and walking out the door.

"Ok." Hinata said trying not to look at the guy's anymore because they were STILL staring at her.

"Hinata-Hime would you and Honey likes to eat lunch with us." the guy named Deidara stated with that same smirk on his face.

"I don't know." Hinata said whating for Honey get back.

"C'mon, Hinata-Hime yeah." Deidara said with a grin on his beautiful face.

RING RING RING

The finally ranged and hinata quickly gathered her books and ran out the classroom bumping into someone.

"Ow, my head hurts." hinata said rubbing the back of her head.

"you should watch were the hell you're going next time." hinata snapped her eyes opened and looked at the person that was talking to her, he was a guy with light blue spiky hair he had three strains coming in front of his face, he had lines below his dark blue eyes. His body well lets just say it had to be a sin to have a body like him.

"gomen." hinata said trying to get up, but the guy offered his hand to her.

"thanks." hinata said getting up and dusting off her skirt.

What's your name." the guys said looking at hinata grinning.

"Hinata Hyuuga yours." hinata said blushing.

The guy seemed to grin even more. "The names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He stretched out his hand to hinata who eagerly toke it.

"N-nice to meet you, Grimmjow-Kun." The guy smirked a little more and kissed her hand. Hinata who was already as red as a boiling lobster, toke her hand back and smiled at the guy. _Maybe he can be one of my friends too._ Hinata thought as Grimmjow continued to eye her up and down.

Grimmjow P.O.V.

I sighed as I made my around the boring ass school they call Senbon high. It was extremely boring. The teachers were all pricks and the girls, lets just say their were either whores or they talked too much for his liking. Which Grimmjow hated, if it was anything that infuriated him it was a girl that couldn't shut the hell up.

Making his way up the main building he ran into to something or someone. Looking up he didn't care weather it was a girl or a guy it was about to be hell to pay for whoever it was.

"Oww, my head hurts." The girl rubbed the back of her head tenderly.

"Watch were the hell you're going next time." I barked at annoyed. The girl head quickly snapped over into my direction looking me over. I realized that maybe I had been a little bit too hard on her so offered my hand to her as attempted to get up.

"Gomen." She said as I helped her up, her voice was that of an angel it was soft and soothing. Nothing like those whores who be attempting to get my attention. I quickly looked her and was pleased at what I saw.

She had long indigo colored hair that stopped at her waist, her eyes were big and her white and lavender colored as were brought even more from her long and thick eyelashes, her skin was unusually pale but the healthy looking pale (nothing like Ulquiorra's) her uniform left nothing to the imagination, it was tight in all the right places her butt was almost visible and the shirt was so tight her breasts basically fall out of it. I think I just found out my first love. I smirked as I kissed her hand. Her blush making her as red as a tomato. I quietly thought about how it would be to see if all of her body was that color when she blushed.

Normal P.O.V

"Hina-Chan"! Hinata quickly looked in the direction at who was calling her. It was Honey. "Y-yes Honey-Kun." Hinata stuttered out trying not to look over it Grimmjow's body again. She was beginning to act like a pervert. "Did you forget we had class?" Honey said still carrying his little rabbit. Hinata let out a quick gasp, she totally forgot about her next class and she was over 10 minutes late.

"Uh, Hina-Chan who's this? Hinata quickly looked in the direction honey was pointing at." Oh that's Grimmjow." Grimmjow looked over at Hinata then at Honey, finding out that the guy was no threat Grimmjow smirked and said a quick hello. Hinata turned towards Grimmjow about to say her far wells to him.

"Gomen Grimmjow-kun but I have to get to class." Hinata sighed heavenly she sure was going to miss him. Grimmjow just stared at her.

"What class do you have next?" He said looking down at her, this was the first time she noticed their height difference, and Grimmjow sure was tall. He towered over her small frame.

"Um, Gym." She stated glancing at her schedule. Grimmjow gave her a huge grinned before draping his large arm on her.

"I guess were both going to the same place, huh."

**That's the end of the first chapter. Peace.**

**Oh yeah, review please.**


End file.
